


A shimmer

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: How do you feel about a fluffy SQ 'song-fic' to "Andante, Andante" by ABBA?Asked by anon, via tumblr





	A shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> My take on this is about the feeling of the song. How utterly raw it sounds in some aspects, and how intimate it echoes. So, while I liked my general idea… this one rang true. Plus, I kind of have something for making these two have important moments in bed, uh?
> 
> Set in: Established relationship. Not going to bother with a season.

“Regina.”

The whisper didn’t wake the brunette but the soft echo of the voice reaching for her cleared the fog that had fallen upon her mind; making her blink as she felt soft fingers treading through her hair. She felt them getting tangled and then releasing themselves as she lolled her head back, trying to get a hold of the hazy image of green irises and a soft smile.

“You fell asleep.” The follow up answer to her question, the one she hadn’t even started to formulate, made her shake her head more vigorously as her eyes began to focus on the details around her; on the sheets grazing her body, on Emma’s warmth close to her as the blonde sat at the edge of the bed.

Blonde who was now chuckling softly, the curve of her lips one Regina could almost image her fingers trace if she had it on her to move. A thought that, while tempting, required far too much for her to truly try. Settling for a soft sigh, she turned her head towards Emma’s head, her lips finding the blonde’s wrist and leaving behind a kiss that finished far too quickly as Emma’s chuckle turned into a deeper one, the word “tickling” barely registering on the older woman’s mind before she let the hand fall lax, the angle changing, away from her mouth.

She remembered getting drowsy while waiting for the blonde to come back from her shift; the book she had been reading and her eyelids getting heavier by the minute, cotton like clouds coloring her brain. She couldn’t, however, place where she had finally lost the battle. Not that it mattered, as Emma was already tilting her head, amused and eyes glinting in the soft light that came from the other nightstand, the splayed light creating a puddle in the floor and up the wall; not close enough for her eyes to protest.

It could be that she was still waking up; the fact that Emma’s hand had left a residual softness on the side of her face she wanted to chase, but she finally willed her own hand to grasp around that wrist, bringing it back where the blonde had been touching her, so she could leave a proper kiss. One that, she soon found, made her sigh as she tasted the traces of the leather from the jacket that had probably been left at the den below. She hadn’t loved the scent at first but the mix of such and Emma’s magic made the smell entirely Emma’s. A soft thought that broke through the last barrier her sleep had formed before she rose her eyes; boring into the younger woman’s in a steady gaze.

She wanted something; the very idea of it still not entirely created; a shadow of a need vaguely taking shape. But she could only sit up straighter as she let Emma’s move her hand away; a crinkle around her eyes as she began to undress with quick movements, fingers light over her belt, over the loops of her jeans; long, dainty, and catching the light in trembling shadows Regina felt her magic react to in an afterthought. Purple sparks coming from her, she kept on watching, perfectly content at staring, as the blonde kept on undressing: the promise of her returning to her side not even something Regina needed to consider as she burrowed herself deeper in the safe cocoon she still felt surrounding her.

It was, in a way, strange. To not be moving, to not be proactive. Yet, she didn’t feel as if she needed to. Not when she could watch the blonde as the woman folded the clothes. Not exactly right, not exactly perfect; creases about to start appearing on fabric. Not when she could put her hand behind her head, watching, as Emma sighed softly before tip-toeing back to the bed, sliding under the sheets; beckoning her closer, molding against her.

She didn’t quite mouth the words at the moment, but she could feel them pressing the insides of her mouth; burning her lungs in a quiet realization that made her close her eyes; awash by the feeling itself. No matter the many times they had already said the words. Not when they had spent far too long pretending there weren’t any to say to begin with. Closing her eyes, feeling her breathing hitch, she rose and let her arm encircle Emma’s waist, pulling her closer still as she put her forehead against the blonde’s shoulder, relishing on the soft touch as the words while not losing their importance, seemed to turn into something mellower. Something she could put into thoughts rather than a disembodied need.

A need she also felt humming from Emma. A thunder that reached for her not in the form of magic but in the way the blonde switched off the light; rendering them back into darkness as she dropped a kiss on Regina’s forehead. Lips clumsy, slow, but tender. When she finally opened her eyes once more Regina found herself staring at the pale shimmer of Emma’s eyes. The green lost in the darkness, the quiet dirty white creating greys where there should have been dark, and Regina gulped into it, savoring, tasting it, on the back of her throat.

She felt her skin alight, far too tight as it was being pulled against her muscles and she craned her neck upwards, reaching for Emma’s mouth even before she was fully aware of why. Emma met her halfway, a shadow of a smile on her pupils; the slightest curiosity on her face when they finally parted; bodies not entirely aligned; postures not exactly comfortable and yet perfect; perfect on the way Regina allowed herself to simply feel.

Feel on the way Emma was already angling her body so she could touch her fully, fingers back to her once more. This time at her back, skimming words that she wasn’t capable of understanding.

And, any other time, Regina would have mocked the blonde but not tonight. Strangely not tonight. And so, when the blonde parted her lips, the first tones of her voice coming out of her, Regina kissed her again, a laugh on her lips as she moved, shaking her head; pleading for silence, as she kept letting the feeling grow stronger, calmer, with every second it passed.

Because, she realized, she didn’t want it to end. Not with Emma’s arms around her. Not with the blonde having a key to the mansion; their life slowly coming together in little broken pieces that they both decided to keep, to try with. She liked the jaded edges, the stolen moments. The ones like the one she felt flowing between her fingers as she put her hands around Emma’s neck, pushing against her skin there, needing the blonde to touch her, to keep writing on her, as magic began to color the air in tints of mauve and silver.

And then, after, way after, with tired eyes and content smiles, she heard the words.

“I love you.”

She reached to them, still tired, still sleepy.

“I love you too.”


End file.
